A Fight The greasers won't forget
by RaNdOmGrEaSeR2.01
Summary: The Greasers were minding their own buisness when Bob and some other Socs Drunk want to start a fight. Of course the Greases do. Will someone's life end in a rumble? BTW I made new characters so...yeah. Pleaze read
1. Chapter 1: Socs want a fight

Chapter 1: Socs want a fight

Pony's Point of view

We walked from the drive-in and stopped to talk in the park. All we were doing was talking when all of a sudden a blue mustang drove up with about five to six guys in the car. The mustang stopped and all the Socs that were in the car jumped out. They looked drunk by the way they acted and walked.

"Hey, Greasers, what are you dirt's doin' in the park? Playin' games? Ha ha!" Bob said taking a sip of his beer. He was trying to make us mad; I could tell. Johnny looked as white as ever. "Hey, where are the Greaser girls of yours?" Bob paused so we could answer. No one said a word. "David, remember that broad with brown hair like the trouble maker, Dallas?" I knew at that moment they were talking about Amber, Dallas' sister. "She's a real dumb ass." At that point Dallas blew.

"Shut up!" Dally demanded as he stepped forward towards the Soc. Bob smiled.

"What's the matter Grease?"

"You wanna fight?" Dally asked in his big New York voice.

"Yeah, I wanna fight. Tonight, at the football field at seven and bring those stupid girls of yours. We'll play your way. No weapons, just fist. Deal?" He asked showing his hand in front of Dally. Dally took it and shook it. "Good, this will be fun." Bob said as he got into the blue mustang. All of the others did the same, and then they drove off. Darry looked at Dally with his cold cruel eyes.

"Nice goin' hot rod." Darry said. "I'm not putting Casey through this."

"Dare, it's our way. No chains, switchblades, or any weapon. She'll be okay. Besides she's a tough girl and it's not her you need to worry about. It's Molly." Soda reassured Darry. Molly was Two-bit's twelve year old sister. She rarely smiles, which is weird considering she's Two-bit's little sister.

"Soda's right. She's the youngest out of us." Steve said. "Are we gunna let her fight?" Darry shook his head.

"We'll not if she doesn't want to. And if she is goin' to…Two-bit…" Darry started.

"I know; she's my sister. I know what to do." Two-bit said taking a sip of his Coke. Darry nodded.

"Those damn Socs know how ta pick a fight, huh, Dall?" Johnny said.

"Was that the same bastard that got you?" Dally asked. Johnny nodded.

"Well, one of 'm any way." Johnny replied.

"Bob?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bob." Johnny muttered looking at the floor. Dallas put his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll take care of 'm, won't we guys?" Everyone smiled, including me and nodded. "Johnny, are you and Pony doin' the old routine?" Johnny looked at me and shrugged as I looked at him and then at Dallas.

"I guess so, why?" I asked putting my hands in my pocket.

"Well….nothin'. Let's go." He said. Everyone nodded and started to walk to our house. By the time we got there I could smell Casey's cooking. She was like mom, real pretty, real dark brown hair that goes a little bit farther than her shoulders (like Cherry's), sweet, always there when you need her, she was the cook in the house when Darry wasn't awake, she'd volunteer for anything, the most athletic girl in the gang, and what every Greaser likes about her…she knows how to fight. Man, that girl knows how to hit boys. She's never afraid to show anyone what she's made of. I don't know what anyone would do without her. She's sixteen like Soda, but he's about a month or so older. I could tell what she was cooking to. Roast turkey, mashed potatoes, and….well, that was all I could really smell, but I know for sure what we're having for dessert. Yep, that's right chocolate cake. Casey's chocolate cake was the best in the neighborhood, well, I think she's a little better than mom. Darry and Soda think that if she went into a cake contest she'd win number one right away. We walked in the door and all the girls were scattered. Rachelle and Molly watched TV, Amber was walking out of the kitchen; Casey and Sarah were in the kitchen (I know Casey was and you could always tell when Sarah was.)

"Hey, boys!! How's the movie?!" Casey yelled from the kitchen.

"Good, but on the way home Dally decided to pick a fight with the Socs." Soda said walking into the kitchen. "Smells good, Case." I walked in with a smile.

"Thanks, Soda." She said smiling. Soda loved to see her smile and so did I. Her smile was golden, like Soda's. She has a real adorable smile to. "Anyway, since Dallas picked a fight are we havin' a rumble?"

"Yeah, we are." Soda said opening a Pepsi. "Hey, Pone, you want one?" He asked showing me a bottle.

"Yeah, I guess so." He threw me one.

"Great." Sarah said sarcastically. Sarah Cade, Johnny's eighteen year old sister; she has black hair that goes to her shoulders and actually lands on her shoulders, her bangs are on the side like Johnny's, Johnny's big, bulging, black eyes, everyone loves her sweet, shy voice; kind, awesome to have around in a rumble, Casey's number one best friend. And when she smiled she reminded everyone of Johnny. "We need another rumble. How'd it start?"

"Well, Bob made fun of Amber of being a 'dumb ass'. Dally got mad and yelled at him to shut up. Bob scheduled it to tonight at seven, at the football field…." Soda began.

"As always." Casey said.

"Heh, uh…where was I? Oh yeah, you guys gotta fight." Soda finished.

"They're making Molly to?" Sarah asked.

"No, that's for her to decide."

"They play our way, no weapons." I added. Sarah and Casey sighed in relief.

"Tell everyone dinners almost ready." Sarah said going back to the oven. Soda took a sip of his Pepsi before moving.

Dinner was awesome. Sarah and Casey did a wonderful job. Man, Steve ate like a pig. Rachelle Randle, is Steve's fifteen year old sister; she's as crazy and wild as Steve, she looks so much like Steve, hair color, eyes, accent, smile, everything. She's athletic like Casey, but doesn't do a lot, but flips like Steve. We all prepared for the rumble. Molly said she wanted to see what she could do, so Two-bit's gunna keep an eye on her. Johnny was nervous, more nervous than I expected him to be. Amber tied her shoes.

Amber Winston, Dallas' seventeen year old sister; you could so tell she's Dally's little sis. She's a troublemaker; a real troublemaker like Dally, her hair is dark brown like Dally's and she always keeps her hair up, when she takes it down she looks prettier, but she looks tuff and tough with it up, she's been in the cooler (jail) over thirty times, she's got Dally's weird, yet funny humor, we love to have her in rumbles; she loves to show off her skills and really she has skills. And when Bob said that she was a 'dumb ass' he doesn't know her. She's smart just stupid when it comes to rumbles. She lets her body take over, not her brain. You have to admit she is pretty. Molly was fiddling with her fingers, everyone could tell she was nervous; what could you say, it's her first one.

Molly Matthews, Two-bit's twelve year old sister; Molly has this shy since of humor, well, she tells jokes, but not a lot and when she does tell them they're freaking hilarious, I'm serious, by the time she's done everyone's on the ground laughing they're guts out; they don't stop laughing until twenty minutes later; she has brown hair that she keeps up like Amber, but her bangs are clipped on top of her hair and a little piece of her bangs is falling down a little bit like Two-bit, really shy, rarely smiles, goes to Marsh Middle School, she's really smart, All A's. Smart twelve year old, huh? Two-bit put on his tennis shoes so his boots won't get dirty. Dallas sat on the couch lighting a cigarette.

"WHO'S READY TO...KICK...SOME...SOC...ASS!!?" Steve yelled running out the door.

"YEAH!!!" Soda screamed.

"YAHOO!!!!" Dallas yelled doing a back flip off the porch. Casey grabbed on the fence and swung herself around to the other side. Amber did a cartwheel that ended in a summersault. Steve did a back flip off his car. Soda flipped off the side of Steve's car. Two-bit did a flip himself on the top of the fence and then just did a flip. Johnny was holding his beer for him. Darry gave me a piggyback ride for about three seconds and then let me down. Molly didn't really do anything, probably because she was nervous. Rachelle did a cartwheel and ended with a flip. Sarah ran and did a flip and landed about four feet away from where she jumped. Everyone but Molly was excited. I walked over to her.

"You okay, Molly?" I asked walking by her side.

"What was it like to be in a rumble for the first time?" She asked me.

"Well, I was nervous and scared at the same time, but Soda made me think it was fun. And well, it is; you just gotta get in there and fight." I explained. She looked up at me. "Don't worry; we'll be there to help you." She smiled….smiled. I made her smile!! I couldn't help but smile either.

"Thanks Pony. I feel a lot better." She said still smiling. I think everyone over heard or at least saw her smile, because everyone cheered and I don't mean when it's a rumble cheer; I mean cheer.

"Wow, you got her to smile." Darry said patting me on the back. His pat was hard; I trampled over my feet when he did that. Molly giggled. I looked at everyone walking; they all looked at me with a smile. I smiled as well.

"Good job, Pony." Two-bit said. Soda started to chant.

"I am a Greaser. I am a DJ and a hood. I blacken the name for our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Man, do I have fun!" Steve and Dally tagged along.

"Greaser…Greaser…Greaser…" Steve, Rachelle, Casey, and Dall singsonged.

"O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no-count hood!!" Casey and Sarah sang along.

"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!!" Amber and Sarah chanted.

"Get thee hence, white trash," Two-bit said in a snobbish voice like a Soc. "I'm a Soc. I am a privileged and the well-dressed. I throw beer blast, drive fancy cars, and break windows at fancy parties."

"And what do you do for fun?" I asked in a serious, awed voice.

"I jump Greasers!" Two-bit screamed, doing another cartwheel. "YAHOO!!!"

"Let's smash those Socs!!" Amber yelled doing one other summersault.


	2. Chapter 2: The rumble that changed every

Chapter 2: The rumble that changed everything

Still Ponyboy's P.O.V.

When we got to the field Tim Shepard's gang was waiting for us to arrive. Curly was there to. We walked up towards them as they did the same.

"Nice goin' Dally. We need a good fight." Tim said looking straight at Dallas. By that very moment I felt something really bad was going to happen. A weird feeling filled my stomach. The Socs arrived in their tuff looking mustangs and got out of the car. They all were dressed like it was Sunday, and they're all going to church. They were wearing tidy cloths, not for a rumble, but for a movie or for mass or something peaceful like that. There was a fire going; probably Tim's gang did it to keep warm. And man it was cold out there; it felt like -20 degrees or something. I was freezing my butt off and I know everyone else was to. Amber had her excited smirk on as Molly on the other hand was as nervous as can be, but Two-bit was by her side to keep her from getting badly injured. In fact, all of us Greasers from the west side are there to help. A Soc with short blonde hair stepped forward. Darry stepped forward. They stared at each other for about twenty minutes before Darry took the first punch in the Soc's face.

Normal P.O.V.

As Darry took the first hit everyone started to pound on each other. Soda hit a Soc with red hair and a blue tie that was heading for Sarah. Molly was on the ground defending herself with her hands from a Soc when her older brother came and knocked him out.

"You okay?" Two-bit asked. She nodded as she got up. Two-bit went back to hitting random guys. Amber already knocked out four guys by the time every Greaser knocked out one or hurt one. Steve seemed to like getting beat up before seriously beating up the Soc that beat on him. Sarah was on top of a Soc with a black sweater and light brown jeans and kept punching the guy. Pony got clobbered by one Soc for a second until Casey came and started clobbering him. Molly hit this one guy that was pounding on Darry. As he got up he thanked her. Johnny and Pony gained up on this one guy that was really tall and jumped him. Dallas was having fun and lots of it. He would get on top a Soc and dribble his head through the pole of the goal or keep hitting the same guy over and over and over again.

Molly was getting up when a Soc with short black hair came up to her and raised her by the throat. She kicked to try and get the guy in the stomach, but couldn't reach him. She couldn't breathe because his hand was squishing her tonsils. All she could choke out was:

"HELP!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Two-bit, Soda, Dally, and Casey heard her. They all looked at her and ran to save her.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." Casey said crossing her arms. The Soc looked around and saw all four of them standing side by side. He let Molly go as he tried to hurt Casey, but Two-bit, Soda, and Dallas jumped him. Casey jumped on him and made him chock out blood.

"So you like picking on little girls, huh?" Soda said kicking him. "Well, your plan's not workin', is it?" When they finished him off Two-bit ran to Molly as she grabbed on to her neck in pain.

Bob couldn't take it anymore; he had to shoot some one with his heater (Gun) or he would go crazy. He pulled it out with a smirk and pointed it at Casey. At the sound of the gun fire everyone turned to Bob with the heater in his hand.

"NO!!! CASEY!!!" Soda yelled running to catch her fall. He caught her with his arms catching her fall (in case you can't visualize it; it looks sort of like the trust type game where you fall and some one catches you) as his eyes started to water. Soda sank onto the floor as he put Casey's head on his lap. Bob pointed it at Dally and shot. As Dally tried to pull away the bullet caught his lower right side. Bob finally turned it towards the baby of the Curtis'. And shot; Pony didn't know what to do.

"PONYBOY!!! MOVE!!!" Dallas said running towards him. Pony turned his head at Dallas. Dallas tried to take another shot instead of him, but the bullet caught Pony first; in the head. Since he was so close he caught him as he fell.

"Casey?" Soda whispered in her ear. "Casey Curtis?" He asked in a whisper again. She was breathing slowly. "Casey, if you can hear me…please…give me a sign. Please Casey…give me a sign." He said in between sobs.

"Soda?" She asked like the day Johnny was hurt by the Socs really bad. Soda smiled.

"Yeah, Case. It's me. Please don't talk…you'll waste your breath." She smiled before fading into a deep sleep. "Casey? Case?...Casey? Oh God…Casey. Wake up. Please wake up." He begged shaking her. Dallas fell to his knees and then slid to his bottom (Butt). Pony opened his eyes a little bit.

"God damn kid. You need to move when a gun is pulled. Damn, do you ever think anymore?" Dallas said looking at Pony.

"I'm…sorry, Dallas." He said.

"Come on, kid. Hang in there a little longer." He begged. Dallas thought Pony just needed a little love from a tough guy like himself (Dallas) not hate. Dallas loved Pony like a brother, but never acted like it in front of him so he would think he hated him or something like that.

"How's Casey?" A tear fell from Dallas' face.

"I don't know, Pony. Why didn't you do what I said to do?" He didn't answer. All he did was lightly shrug and fall asleep. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!" Dallas yelled. Bob started to run towards the car as every Socs did the same. Steve and Rachelle ran towards a phone booth. Steve picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Hello?" He asked. "Yeah, um…we need you at the Marshal Football field immediately. There's been an accident……yeah, I understand…please hurry. Thanks." He said hanging up the phone. He looked at his little sister next to him and nodded. She nodded as well. They both ran towards the other Greasers. The ambulance arrived about thirty minutes later. After they set Casey and Pony down on the stretches they put them in the ambulance.

"All you kids can ride in one, but only four to an ambulance." A guy said. Steve, Rachelle and Soda rode in the one with Casey as Darry, Johnny, and Molly rode with Pony and as Amber, Sarah, and Two-bit rode with Dally. They made Dallas because a bullet had hit him. It was a twenty minute drive to the hospital and Dally thought if they waste any more time Casey and Pony are sure to die. He also thought he wasn't badly injured like Casey or Pony, but a bullet had hit him. When they got there everyone had to sit in the waiting room as they hurried Casey and Pony to a room and just walked Dally to one.


	3. Chapter 3: The results

Chapter 3: The results to the injuries

It was about one thirty in the morning by the time a doctor came out of Pony's room. Everyone was asleep, but Soda and Darry.

"Mr. Curtis?" The doctor said. Darry and Soda looked at him as Amber woke up and sat up.

"Which one?" Soda asked in a sleepy voice.

"Both." He replied. Soda and Darry stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Denton and I'll be taking care of them from here on out. Now, which one would you like to hear first? Casey, Dallas, or Ponyboy?" the doctor asked. Darry looked at Soda as Soda looked at Darry. Soda and Darry then turned towards the doctor.

"Dallas, please." Soda said trying to get the least injured out of the way.

"Well, Dallas has no real concern, but he won't be doing any more fights for a while. He also has a little bullet stuck in an organ, but no worries. We'll get it out in no time."

"How 'bout Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"He's…not doing to good. The bullet went through his skull and hit his brain. We can't remove it or we'll kill him. The bullet isn't deep; it's just in a position that he needs the most in order to live."

"And where's that?" Darry asked.

"Well, I can't tell you where exactly it is, but I can tell you that if we take out the bullet without killing him he won't remember a lot."

"Like what?" Soda asked.

"Like…his family members, who his friends are, what his name is, what house he lives in, excreta." He replied. Darry and Soda looked at each other. Soda looked down for a minute then at the doctor.

"Casey?" He asked hoping hers isn't as bad.

"She's not doing to good either. The bullet hit her heart and if we remove it then blood will rush everywhere and she'll be dead quicker than you can say hi. It didn't paralyze her like most cases like that which is a good thing, but it did affect her breathing. She has a lot of trouble breathing because of the bullet, so we put a muzzle on her to help her breathe."

"How bad is it?" Darry asked.

"Well, it's a little bit like asthma, but a lot stronger. I recommend all of you to see them tomorrow when we have our visiting hours because tonight we have to do test and its best if you see them tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Oh…yeah. That's fine." Soda answered in a slow, steady, and sad voice.

"Thanks, Dr. Denton." Darry said setting his arm around Soda. Soda looked down. They turned around and started to walk to where everyone else was laying asleep except Amber.

"What'd he say?" She asked. Soda looked up.

"Get everyone up." Soda said. "Then…we'll tell you." Amber nodded before she started waking them up. She woke everyone, but Molly because she needs her rest. As they got settled Soda began. He explained everything the doctor said.

"When can we see them?" Johnny asked.

"Tomorrow, during visiting hours." He said.

"We should get home." Two-bit said standing up and holding Molly bridle style like he always does.

"Yeah." Soda said standing up. Everyone stood up as well and started to move towards the exit. As everyone reached the driveway Two-bit started to walk to the left as the rest to the right. "See ya, Two-bit." Soda said. Two-bit turned and smiled.

"Yep, I guess I will." He laughed. "You bubble butts get some rest." He smiled.

"Yeah, we will." Soda said. By the time Darry and Soda got home it was six-twenty three. Soda was too tired to get undressed for bed, so he just collapsed onto the white mattress and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

Chapter 4: The visit

Soda was the first one up. He couldn't handle that his sister and kid brother were at the hospital, especially when it's bad. He paced back and forth in the living room. Molly slowly walked in the house trying not to get in between Soda's thoughts. He turned his head and jumped.

"Molly, I didn't hear you come in." He stated.

"You okay, Soda?" She asked in her sweet voice. Soda didn't want to lie to her, but he never wanted to see her worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. She looked at him with more concern.

"No, your not. I can tell. Your scared…worried." She told him. He sighed and sat down. He gently laughed.

"You know, huh?" He asked looking up at her. She sat next to him.

"Yeah…are you ready to visit them?"

"Naw. I never will be." He looked at her as she did the same. Two-bit walked in with a tired look on his face. Soda laughed at him. "Tired, Two-bit?" He asked. Two-bit looked at him with a mean glare. "I…take that as a 'yes'."

"You weren't the one that watched Mickey Mouse reruns all night." Two-bit said sitting next to Molly. She set her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you anyway?" Soda asked.

"Well, I was bored; I couldn't go back to sleep." Soda rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Molly gently pushed Two-bit and cocked an eyebrow with an angry face. "What?" He asked her. Soda looked at both of them with a weird face. Molly giggled.

"You guys are weird." He told them.

"You're not so smooth yourself, hotshot." Amber said walking in the door. "Dally called. He's getting out of the hospital in a few days. They also finished doing the tests on Casey and now starting on Pony." She told them. Soda and Steve went to the DX; Darry went to work; Rachelle and Molly went to school and Two-bit, Amber, and Johnny went to the hospital to check on Dallas and the rest. When they got there they asked for all three rooms. Amber went to a drug store before going to the hospital. Two-bit and Johnny went to Dallas' room to see him wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Johnny opened the door.

"No, I don't want anything to eat." Dallas quickly said thinking it was someone else like a nurse. He turned his head to see both Two-bit and Johnny looking at him with a weird face. "Oh, sorry. Thought you were the nurse or some doctor. They drive me nuts 'round here." He stated as he stood his upper part of his body up. He ached in pain a second later from the bullet and placed a hand on it and lay back down. "Damn, shouldn't have done that. So…what's up?" he said. Johnny and Two-bit sat in the chairs next to the bed. Dallas seemed to be in a really good mood, but why? Johnny shrugged.

"Nothin' much. How's the side?" Two-bit answered.

"Ugh…hurts, but otherwise okay, I guess." He answered. "Can't wait to get outta this dump, man."

"I know. I really hate the hospital stuff." Two-bit said.

"Hey Two-bit. Can you get me a newspaper?" Dallas asked.

"Sure." Two-bit left the room to get Dally a newspaper. It was silent between Johnny and Dall. Johnny didn't want to do anything or say anything for that matter. He didn't know what to say.

"Sarah went to see how Pony and Casey was doin'. She'll be here any minute." Johnny told him. Amber walked in.

"Hey Dal." She greeted gently closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Amber. How ya been lately? Huh, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I've been ok. How 'bout you?" She asked him back.

"Good." He replied. Two-bit came in with the newspaper and handed it to Dallas. He thanked Two-bit as he read the big bold letters "Tragedy hits Marshal High School" with a picture of Casey, Pony, and Dally before the accident happened.

"That's not what I expected from a bad greaser like you." A voice said. They all turned to see a nurse with long golden hair. They all looked at her weird. "I mean you are Dallas Winston. The toughest greaser Tulsa's known." The nurse said walking in with a tray full of hospital food. It looked like crap really. All mold like and stuff. Dally looked at it weird like. She set it in front of him. "You tried to get the boy…Pony, I think…well, anyway, you tried to get him away from the bullet, but failed to get there on time and then you started crying. That's very manly of you." She joked. Dally flung the food away from him. Letting it hit the wall, fall slowly down to the ground, and letting it sit on the ground, the nurse stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'd let you know that the boy you were talking about happens to be one of my friends." Dally said. "You wouldn't have the guts to do what I did." The nurse turned.

"You're right. I wouldn't have the guts to cry for one of my friends." She laughed leaving the room.

"What a bitch." Two-bit said looking at the door. Dally laughed.

"Tell me about it." Dally said. It was silent once again.

Soda raced in the halls of the hospital trying to get to Casey's hospital room. Sarah ran after him. He passed a security guard.

"Hey! You Greasers! Stop running." Soda stopped followed by Sarah. The guard was walking towards them. "You two need to stop running. This is a hospital not a play ground."

"We…know…sir…" Soda panted. "You see…we're trying to find…my sisters…hospital room." The guard looked at him carefully.

"You're Casey Curtis's brother, aren't you?" He asked him. Soda nodded. The guard then turned to Sarah. "What about you?" He asked walking closer to her. Sarah backed up slowly. Soda jumped in front of her.

"She's with me." He said grabbing her hand and slowly walking away. "Come on." He then pulled Sarah in front of him. "Just keep walking towards the elevator and then press level four. Her room number is 409. I'm right behind you." Soda whispered in her ear as they past by Randy and eight other Socs.

"Soda." She whispered as Soda kept walking behind her and staring at Randy. Randy chuckled and quickly shook his head towards the two greasers.

"Start running." Soda whispered as the group of Socs ran towards them.

"Get them!" Randy yelled. Soda and Sarah started running from the group. Soda saw an elevator shaft and pulled Sarah towards it and quickly kept pressing the up button.

"Come on…come on." He said as the elevator opened. Pulling Sarah in, he quickly pressed floor four. Sarah was a white as snow. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She looked at the entrance of the elevator and kept staring. "You ok, Sar?" Soda asked moving closer to her. She shook her head. Soda wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. We lost them." As he said that the elevator door opened. Randy and the other Socs were in front of them. "I spoke to soon." Soda pushed Sarah behind him. Randy walked towards them pulling a switchblade out of his pocket. Soda kicked him and pulled Sarah out of the elevator. They then started running towards Casey's room. Randy and the other Socs were running after them. A blond Soc grabbed Sarah's foot as he slid towards her.

"Ah!" She yelled as she fell. She started kicking the Soc to get off of her. Soda stopped and ran towards her and kicked the Soc's head causing him to let go. The others were gaining fast as the two looked for Casey. A doctor opened a room door hitting three Socs. The room door across from the other room opened hittin four Socs. Only Randy and another Soc was left. With a switchblade in his hand Randy ran towards the two greasers. Coming close towards the end of the hall Sarah and Soda read the sign that has an arrow towards the right with the room numbers 450-401 and left with the numbers 499-451. Soda and Sarah paused.

"Uh…right!" Soda yelled pulling Sarah towards the right. They were loosing speed because of all the running. The two greasers passed by a doctor.

"Hey! You two! Stop running!" Panting like crazy they stopped. The doctor walked towards them. "What's the rush grease?" He asked. No one answered. "Huh? What's the rush?" Randy and the other Soc stopped noticing Soda and Sarah being stopped by a doctor. He put the switchblade back in his pocket. "This is a hospital and you don't run in a hospital. There are people that need rest and they can't rest with you damn greasers running everywhere." The two Socs casually walked behind the doctor.

"Is there a problem here doc?" Randy asked.

"Yes, there is. These two greasers are running in the halls. Can you teach them to walk?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Randy smirked. Sarah gulped.

"Thank you." The doctor said walking away. He grabbed Soda's arm and twisted it back behind him. Sarah panicked.

"Now when a doctor tells you to stop running you stop." Randy laughed.

"Run Sarah!" Soda screamed. Sarah started running.

"Get her." Randy calmly told the other Soc. The Soc nodded and started running after her. Running as fast as she could Sarah ran in the long hall with a Soc chasing after her. Two-bit, Johnny, Dally, and Amber walked out of Dally's room. Sarah quickly ran by them.

"Was that Sarah?" Dally asked. A Soc was headed their way. Amber got in front of Dallas and set her foot out. The Soc tripped over her foot as he ran by. Dally picked him up off the ground with one hand.

"You wanna mess with a greaser? You're going to get a beat down." Dally said kicking the Soc. Amber laughed. Two-bit and Johnny ran after Sarah.

"Sarah Cade!" Two-bit screamed. Sarah stopped running and quickly turned towards them. She sighed in relief as they caught up to her. "Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Hel…help…Soda…" She panted.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Hel…help Soda…Randy's got…him…" She explained. Two-bit turned around and started running. Johnny and Sarah looked at each other and then started running after him. Two-bit ran by Dally and Amber.

"Soda's in trouble!" He said. Dally dropped the Soc and then started to run towards Randy and Soda. They all stopped as Randy took out his switchblade and set it on the greaser's throat. "Let him go." Two-bit commanded. Randy looked at the greasers and then laughed.

"Or what?" He coolly said pushing the knife closer towards Soda's throat. Dally glared at him.

"Or we'll just have to kick your ass." Dallas said getting in front of the gang. Randy threw Soda on the ground and started to walk away. The gang rushed towards Soda and lifted him off the ground.

"Wow, Dal. You scared him off." A voice said behind them. They all turned to see Tim Sheppard. "They'll be back." He said. "They always do."

"What are you doin' here, Sheppard?" Dallas asked.

"I wanted to see how you, Casey, and the Curtis kid were doing. I mean, it was supposed to be a "fair fight", but it seems Bob didn't think so." He explained. Tim looked at Soda and Sarah weirdly. "Why are you two so sweaty?" he asked. Sarah and Soda looked at each other.

"Never mind that." Soda said.


End file.
